The present invention generally relates to duct work, and more specifically, to a system and method for cutting parts for the duct work on demand.
In general, insulation for duct work is cut when metal blanks are generated for fittings for duct systems. Metal blanks for fittings are typically designed using Computer Aided Design (CAD) software. When the designs of the metal blanks have been finished, insulation blanks for the fittings are also generated using the same or similar software. The designs are then sent to a system for cutting the metal and insulation blanks where the metal blanks and insulation blanks are each optimized in separate batches. Once optimized, the metal blanks and insulation blanks are processed or cut by machines. Typically, insulation blanks are cut from a large piece of insulation on a table. The insulation blanks are different in size and shape and are arranged on the table so as little insulation as possible is wasted.
After the insulation and metal blanks are cut, the metal blanks are then processed through a shop where they are rolled, bent, and have seams and joints applied. After processing, the metal blanks need to be reunited with the previously cut insulation blanks. Typically, a user searches through a pile of pre-cut insulation to find the insulation blanks that match the processed metal blanks. Searching for the pre-cut insulation blanks takes time and thus, expensive labor costs are incurred because of the searching.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a method for cutting insulation is provided. The method includes assigning identifications to metal blanks in a batch of metal blanks that have been processed. The metal blanks are then fabricated where they may be rolled, bent, and have seams and joints applied. Once fabrication is completed for one or more metal blanks and the metal blanks are ready for insulation, one or more identification numbers corresponding to the ready metal blanks are entered into an insulation cutting system. Insulation blanks corresponding to the identifications are then cut. The cut insulation blanks correspond to the ready metal blanks.
In another embodiment, the method for cutting insulation may be used to produce other parts for the metal blanks.
In one embodiment, a method for cutting insulation for fabricated metal blanks using an insulation cutting system, where the fabricated metal blanks are processed from a batch of metal blanks is provided. The method comprises: assigning one or more identifiers to metal blanks in the batch of metal blanks; when insulation is needed for one or more fabricated metal blanks, providing the identifiers of the metal blanks corresponding to the one or more fabricated metal blanks to the insulation cutting system; and cutting one or more insulation blanks for the identifiers of the metal blanks, the one or more insulation blanks corresponding to the one or more fabricated metal blanks.